The Art of Ruling
by Soundtrack of my Summer
Summary: Two future rulers left alone. They are told to rule the kingdom. Together. Act as King and Queen - that is what they while be, one day. Only problem? They hate each other. massington
1. Wild horses couldnt drag me away

The green grass was being torn from the ground as he tore through the area on his horse. The black stallion's fur glittered in the bright sun light. The boy atop of the horse proudly scanned the area, though there was little to see. All animals knew to hide, and the boy was going far to fast to see anything.

He soon slowed the horse down at the sight of a trickling river, he stopped the horse, and dismounted. He kneeled at the edge of the water, and dipped two fingers into the cool water. He then put his entire hand in, pressing it to his forehead. The day was hot, and he was tired, sweaty, and mud-streaked from a vicious hunt.

The stallion thirstily gulped the water, stopping every few seconds just to swallow. The boy leaned against a rock, untying the laces to his Timberlands. He took off one shoe, examining his foot. It was bleeding a bit, but not enough to stop him today.

He pulled off the other shoe, and then stepping into the clear water. He had to get back soon; his parents had called for him tonight. Big news, they had. Whatever this 'big news' was, Prince Derrick Harrington was sure it was nothing he couldn't handle. Derrick went further in the water, cooling down for a few minutes longer, before returning to shore, pulling his boots back on, and mounting his horse.

_Everyone's wrong at least once in a life time._

**New story.** I know this is short but I just got this idea and wanted to get it down. I don't own The Clique (There is my disclaimer.) I am also aware that wearing Timberlands and riding a horse isn't very intelligent and would probably hurt the horse.


	2. You put the boomboom into my heart

**Author's Note: **Just FYI - This isn't going to be some trippy story where the lamps come to life and the bunnies can talk. It's also in present day. About Sunrise - I'll update it eventually. Just got out of school yesterday, and I'm going on vacation in a week....so, yeah. Masalinda is some random name I pulled out of my head. It's said Mass-i-leen-da but it doesn't really matter. Short chapters are my friends. Why? Because as soon as I start writing long ones I get bored and they suck even worse.

Princess Masalinda Block, also known as Massie, stop on her balcony, scanning her backyard. The roses that were right below her balcony were _definitely _not the right color. Pink was not the same thing as yellow. She made mental note to tell the gardener to replant them. It wasn't mean for her to do so, the man was hired to plant and garden, and he should do so the right way.

Massie went back inside her room, closing the French doors that led to her balcony. She fell on her bed, only to hear a slight growl from her dog. Bean, the little puppy, had been given to her last year for her birthday, in replacement for her other dog, Jelly. "Miss Block?" a rough push of her door had the doors swinging opening, and her petite, elderly maid came in. "I have a note from you, from the Queen." Her maid, Emily, handed her a note on a piece of her mom's signature paper. Massie scanned the note quickly, handing it back to her maid.

"Tell mother I'll be ready by two." With a swift nod, Emily left the room. Massie rolled her eyes - another royal dinner always meant polite, and completely boring, talking. She also had never met the Harrington family personally. While her parents had always prided themselves in being close friends with almost every royal family in their continent, Massie had met a grand total of ten and even fewer of their offspring.

Tonight was apparently a special occasion, as Massie would be attending a formal dinner between the two families, Massie and their son Derrick, included. This was all in her mother's note, including that she should be ready by two, as their private plane was leaving at two thirty, precisely, as they would otherwise have to travel five hours by car. That was far too long for her mother to be sitting in an air-conditioned vehicle that she wouldn't even be driving with a television and enough food and drink to keep her alive for weeks.

Massie pulled out her white MacBook, and waited for Safari to open. She then googled 'Harrington Family' and clicked on pictures. She then clicked on one that looked legitimate. The mother and father looked nice enough. They had a young daughter who looked about five in the picture, and a son, who she assumed was Derrick. Massie wondered if the young girl would be at the dinner, or not. Her mother didn't mention her.

Massie then studied Derrick a little closer. For a lack of better words, he was hot. His blonde hair shone in the sun, and his warm chocolate colored eyes made him resembled a sad puppy. All in all, he looked friendly and attractive.

_But you can't always judge a book by it's cover._


End file.
